


Blind

by izzyb



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Het, Shower Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyb/pseuds/izzyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy shower sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind

It's unusual for Nyota to share a shower with Scotty because he needs at least one cup of coffee to be even a little functional and she wakes up instantly when her console alarm chimes, ready to take on the world without any additional help, thank you very much. Or at least take on the spoken word of the world. They usually meet at the door before heading to their respective stations, Scotty blearily nursing his second cup as he kisses her goodbye.

Today's different, though, because she's barely turned on the water when the door opens behind her and she's not alone anymore--a pushy Scotsman crowding her space and making her stomach shake with suppressed laughter as she experiences his clumsy movements and the hands that are _everywhere_.

"Are you eyes closed?" she asks suspiciously, noticing he's blindly reaching for her, yet managing to find her breasts quite easily.

"No," he mutters while circling her nipples with his thumbs. "Don't talk--it's fucking early."

"Exactly my point. Why are you--nngghh." She stops talking when his mouth attaches to her neck and starts sucking, his knee moving her legs apart so that she's spread and braced with hands pushing hard against the wall, panting, his hand over her mouth so that she can't even beg.

He's surprised her before by waking her with his fingers on his clit and his mouth on her nipple, waiting for her to open her eyes so that he can thrust into her and wake her oh-so properly.

But this is a new development--following her into the shower requires more than just nimble fingers and a need to assuage a hard-on. He had to actually get out of bed without drinking coffee first.

She's more than a little impressed.

Her admiration and need increase when he listens to her silent demands for more and lines up to push inside her slowly, one hand still muffling her cries and the other lifting her leg up so that he can slide in more deeply, sighing when he's all the way inside, as if now he could go back to sleep, now he's content to be in her under the warmth of the shower's spray.

She nips at the fingers on her mouth and he chuckles as he begins to move, bringing his fingers to rest on her clit as he moves leisurely in her, nosing aside her hair to kiss her neck.

"That's right, love," he says. "No hurry here--we have plenty of time--I'll wait."

"Thought you didn't want to--ugh--speak."

He smacks her ass and she shudders at the sharp warmth, so he does it again, telling her to touch herself so that he can alternate between thrusts and warming her ass but good.

She's panting when he speaks again, pushing back into him, knowing she'd be sweating if not under the water. "Be a good lass and come for me, will you?"

She does, shuddering it out while he shows no mercy in his thrusts or the spanking that she didn't ask for, but is bringing her to peak swifter than his tongue under the intimate safety of their sheets. "Fuck," he murmurs into her ear and follows her, leaning her into the wall and pinning her there by the wrists as he recovers.

When he lets her go and spins her around to face him, she touches her hand to his cheek briefly and then reaches for the soap.

For once, he doesn't need coffee before he kisses her goodbye and heads down the corridor, whistling.


End file.
